


Married life

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, M/M, Married Life, Porn, Post-Canon, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Two married men who are still very much in love.





	Married life

Falling in love is exciting and scary. Being in love is better.

Jim walked from the bedroom into the kitchen of the house he had shared with Silver for almost a decade. His eyes were mostly closed from sleep. He rubbed at them as he breathed in. The thick scents of pancake batter and syrup filled his nose. He walked over to where his husband stood over the stove top. He wrapped his arms around as much of Silver as he could. He rubbed his face into Silver’s shirt.

“Smells good,” he muttered. He felt Silver’s chest and belly shake as the big man chuckled.

“Me, or the pancakes?”

“Both.” Jim’s hand snaked up and grabbed Silver’s chest. He stood up on tiptoe and nipped at Silver’s double chin. 

“Go sit down,” Silver said, shaking him off. “I’ll bring you your food in a second.” 

Reluctantly Jim sat down on his chair, resting his elbows on the table. He watched every move his husband made, smiling. A moment later Silver waddled to the table, a plate of pancakes in each hand. He handed the smaller plate to Jim before sitting down. Jim couldn’t help but watch as his husband all but inhaled the stack. He was finished before Jim had even started in on his second pancake.

“It’s a bit early to be giving me the bedroom eyes,” Silver said, his cyborg eye flicking over to the clock on the wall. “Don’t you have to be at work in an hour?”

“I’m taking the day off.” Jim hadn’t known that that was what he was going to say until the words were out of his mouth.

“Really?” Silver smiled. “And this decision wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that I’m taking the day off to work on the house?” 

Jim’s eyes flicked to the window. The clouds were so dark, it almost looked like it was still night. Somehow, he didn’t think that Silver would end up repairing their thatch roof today. 

Jim pushed his plate towards Silver. There were still three pancakes on it. Silver chuckled, but dug in.

“Yer never going to stop trying to fatten me up, are ye?”

“I like big boys.”

“Aye, that’s become ver obvious.” Silver’s mechanical hand came up to rest on his belly. It was significantly bigger than it had been on their wedding day, and he had been heavier then, then when they first met. Jim smiled. He leaned across the table and rubbed the crest of Silver’s belly. Silver swatted his hand away, playfully. “None of that now. I have real work to do.” He stood up and took the two empty plates to the sink. Jim was watching him, or he wouldn’t have seen the flash of lightning. But, even if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have been able to miss the roar of thunder. There was a moment of pause, then the sky’s opened up. Silver turned and glared at him, as if he had conspired with the weather to make sure that Silver was cooped up with him until the weather eased up. 

Jim stood up, and walked over to his husband. He slid his hand into Silver’s much larger one. 

“Let’s watch the rain.” He pulled gently, and Silver followed him over to the special made couch that they had made to accommodate for Silver’s size. The big man flopped down, as Jim pulled back the curtains that covered the big window. Outside was the garden Silver tended too religiously, and the small shed Jim used to work on his Solar surfer. He sat down on the couch, entwining his legs with Silvers.

They watched the rain in silence. Jim didn’t even realize they were holding hands until he started rubbing his thumb back and forth across Silver’s knuckles. He looked up at his husband and smiled. Silver smiled back.

“Yer a vision, ye are Jimbo.”

“So are you.” Jim leaned forward and pressed his lips against Silver’s. He moaned against the velvety lips. He sucked at the lower lip, pulling as much of it as he could into his mouth. He felt Silver’s mechanical fingers tangle in his hair. He reached out and grabbed the front of his husband’s shirt. He tried to pull him close, but the size difference meant that he pulled himself against Silver’s belly. 

“I’m so in love with you,” Jim whispered, when he had finally let go of Silver’s lower lip.

“And I with ye,” Silver said, pressing his forehead against Jim’s. Jim’s eyes flicked down and saw the bulge in his husband’s pants. 

“Do you want to stay here, or go to the bed?” Jim asked. 

“Bed,” Silver said. “We fuck here and my back will hurt for the next two weeks.” Jim made a small sound of protest, and rocked his hips against Silver’s belly.

“I want you now,” he moaned into Silver’s ear. The big man chuckled.

The world tipped as Silver scooped him up. Jim gave his husband love bites on every inch of skin he could reach as Silver carried him into their bedroom. 

Jim bounced as Silver dropped him on the bed. He squirmed out of his clothes as Silver did the same. They had given up taking off each other’s clothes long since. As romantic as it was, this was faster and more practical. That didn’t mean that Jim wasn’t watching as Silver bounced and jiggled as he disrobed. He bit his lower lip as he reached down and took his cock in hand.

“Hey, that’s mine,” Silver snapped, playfully. The bed sunk under the big man’s weight as he climbed onto the mattress. He slapped Jim’s hand out of the way and wrapped his lips around Jim’s cock. Jim groaned. The way his husband lapped the underside of his cock with that big tongue of his was intoxication. A little bit of drool escaped from the corner of Silver’s mouth and ran down his thigh. Jim opened his eyes just enough to see that Silver’s hand was reaching around and working at his entrance.

In one smooth, of jiggly motion Silver lifted himself up and lowered down onto Jim’s cock. Jim’s back arched as his husband sunk down onto him. He reached out and grabbed Silver’s belly with both hands. The flesh felt soft and so very good.

“Fuck me,” Silver moaned. He leaned back, resting his weight on his hands, just as much as on Jim’s thighs. He slid up and down Jim’s cock. On the downstroke, when he had Jim’s whole length inside of him, Silver started to shake and make the low moans. Jim thrust his hips up as much as he could. Silver’s enormous heft felt amazing, but it did make thrusting from the bottom harder. Although struggling to vain to lift his husband was a pleasure all on its own.

“Jimbo.”

“Silver,” Jim panted. Silver was so tight around his cock it was hard not to cum, especially with that belly bouncing up and down just in front of his face. He reached out with one hand and sunk his fingers into the fat roll just above Silver’s thigh. He gave the blubber a jiggle. Silver grinned at him and slid up and down faster. 

Pleasure ran through Jim’s body. He tossed his head back against the pillows. He wasn’t going to hold out much longer.

“Lift your belly, tubby,” Jim said. Silver lifted his belly up, giving Jim access to the big man’s cock. He grabbed the oil they kept by the bed and slathered his hand before he wrapped them both around his husband’s prick. Silver moaned even louder as Jim’s hands curled into the perfect fucking hole. Silver slid off Jim’s prick and started fucking his hands. Jim lifted his hips so that his cock was between Silver’s thick thighs. They rubbed and wobbled against his cock as Silver fucked Jim’s hands.

Jim came first, but only by a few second. Silver pulled back just enough that when he came, he sprayed on Jim’s belly, and not in his eyes.

“I love you,” Silver whispered in his ear, as he rolled to one side. The big man wrapped his thick arm around Jim and pulled him close.

They napped together for an hour, before getting up. They spent the rest of the day smiling and touching each other whenever they could, only tumbling into the bed once more before night fell.


End file.
